Kidnapped for Ransom
made us feel right at home. In fact, we liked so much we took back to with us.|Rochelle the Red|Ransom Note}} Kidnapped for Ransom is a quest available in . The Dragonborn's spouse is kidnapped and held for ransom by Rochelle the Red and her bandits. Objectives #Read the bandit's Ransom Note #Rescue spouse from the location Walkthrough When the Dragonborn returns home, one day they might be met by a group of bandits. The Dragonborn will be given a note detailing the kidnapping of their spouse. The leader of this group, Rochelle the Red, demands a ransom of 5000 for the Dragonborn's spouse. Once reading the note, the Dragonborn may choose to pay the ransom or return their spouse safely by other means. Once reaching Rochelle's hideout, they will need to either pay the ransom or attack the bandit group. If the player chooses to pay, the spouse will be returned to the Dragonborn. If attacked and provoked, every bandit within the hideout will need to be killed to rescue the Dragonborn's spouse. Possible locations Journal Trivia *This quest will only start if the Dragonborn's spouse is occupying one of the homesteads able to be built with , and if the housecarl assigned to the homestead is unavailable, or the current follower of the Dragonborn. Bugs *Rochelle the Red may actually never be seen, as she may not deliver the note to the Dragonborn and/or not be found at the location that her bandits are at. *The quest may end suddenly if the Dragonborn enters their house before going to the rescue. To avoid this, upon receiving the quest go directly to the site where their spouse is held without entering their house. * The Dragonborn's spouse may become bugged, with an almost constant, backwards-walking animation. They may also get stuck along the way from the bandit lair back to their home. This can be fixed on PC by clicking on the spouse in the console and using the "Resurrect" command. Another way to fix this bug is to recruit the spouse as a follower, then beat them until they leave the Dragonborn's service, but not enough to turn them hostile. They should then be able to walk freely. (Not all spouses are capable of becoming followers, so this would only work for those who can.) **Another "cure" for the backwards-walking is to have the spouse follow, then travel to a known Dragon Lair. The Dragon may be able to do enough damage without actually killing them. This seems to "knock" the bug out of them as well. **Yet another cure for the backwards-walking glitch is to keep completing Dawnguard side-quests until the spouse is kidnapped by vampires for the "Rescue" quest. Once rescued, they should be walking normally from then on. **Another found "cure" for this is to reload a previous save, and instead of traveling to the homestead, travel to the place in which the spouse is captured. Do not attack any bandits until reaching the Bandit Chief. The spouse can be freed, and they will follow the Dragonborn until returning to the homestead, walking normally into the house. ** Another way to "cure" the bug is to go to the mine, kill all outside bandits, then inside the mine run to where your wife is (if the "quest complete" message appears, reload your save), kill the nearest bandit who is the one with the prison key, open the prison, talk to our wife then kill the rest of the bandits. This way, the walking bug and the talking options should work fine. *The bandit "messenger" may turn hostile and attack before she can be spoken to. If Shadowmere has been obtained, then the horse will begin to start fighting the bandit on sight when fast traveling to Lakeview Manor. To fix this, leave the horse at Pinewatch or Falkreath. Then travel to Lakeview Manor on foot, engage in dialogue with the bandit, then travel to mine. *Following the quest, certain speech options, such as the option to ask the spouse for the Dragonborn's share of profits or to move to another house, may become inaccessible. * If Barbas from "A Daedra's Best Friend" is with the Dragonborn, he will attack the Bandit who appears to be giving the quest and the ransom note. Category:Hearthfire Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests